


Buzz

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: The Red Hook party





	Buzz

Their boots pounding against the concrete as they ran, the hot sun beating down on them. Lukas hadn't loosened his grip on the handle bars but Philip had stopped leaning on the bike for a while. They had been going at this for about fifteen minutes. 

"Stop." Philip grunted, as he slowed to a stop. 

Lukas pulled the bike off to the side of the road and grinned. "What? You that outta shape?"

"No, but pushing a giant piece of metal up and down hills is tiring." Philip walked over to the bike and kicked the kickstand down, leaning against the bike once it was propped up. His arms sprawled across the top of the bike, his upper back pressed against the seat. "I'm pretty sure I'm about to cough up my lung."

"You're so over dramatic." Lukas laughed, biting his lip. Philip looked beautiful like this, relaxed and happy. It was the first time he had smiled and laughed in weeks. Lukas missed it.

Philip cracked on eye open, his smile growing. "Oh? I'm over dramatic? What about last week when you ran into the wall and hurt your toe?"

"I stubbed my toe!" Lukas pointed out, thrusting his arm out and pointing at Philip. "In my defense, hurting your toe hurts!" 

"You said you felt like you got shot!" Philip pushed himself up and off of the back, closing the gap between them despite the fact that they were both sweating horribly. He wrapped one arm around Lukas' neck, dragging him down for a kiss.

Lulas pecked his lips. "Yeah. So what?"

"Lukas.." Philip pouted for a few seconds, he always did that when Lukas was being "dumb." "Baby, you've been shot." 

"You think I would forget that?" Lukas laughed, booking his fingers in Philips jeans and tugging him closer. 

"I doubt stubbing your on a wall can somehow equal getting shot in the chest." Philip kissed Lukas' neck, biting down.

Lukas smiled and buried his face in Philips neck. "Horn dog."

"There goes the mood." Philip grumbled, pretending to be mad and pulling away from him.

"Hey." Lukas pulled him back into his chest and kissed the top of his head. "I was kidding."

"I've just.. I haven't felt good.. and now I do." Philip kissed his chin. "And I've just really missed you."

"And trust me," Lukas laughed, lifting up Philips hands and kissing them. "I've missed you, but just because you feel good today doesn't mean we need to do everything."

Philip rolled his eyes. "You think I don't know that?"

Lukas chuckled. "I know you do, but my point is, we have our entire lives to.. do that.." His cheeks darkened and he glanced around. "But tonight's for something else."

Philip grinned, burying his face in Lukas' shoulder. "I can't believe you're doing it." 

"Yeah, well, what can I say? I'm a badass." Lukas grinned, flexing his muscles.

Philip punched him in the side, playfully, stepping towards him. "You're so stupid."

"You don't mean that." Lukas grinned, leaning down and kissing him.

Philip nodded. "You're right, sadly."

Lukas rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through Philips hair. "You're cute." 

Philip slapped his hand away. "Am not."

"Baby.." Lukas whispered, leaning down and cupping his cheeks. "You're adorable."

Philip grumbled something that sounded like a small argument but Lukas cut him off by pressing his lips to the corner of his mouth then to his own mouth. Philip grabbed Lukas' shoulders and pulled him closer, wincing when he felt Lukas tense as a car drove by. 

The car was a jeep and it was packed to the brim with people, they were all laughing and texting but all seemed to stop when they saw Lukas.

"Oh my god!" One girl screeched over the loud radio. "Is that Lukas?"

"No." A guy scoffed as if it was the most stupid thing he had ever heard. "It isn't. Lukas isn't gay." 

"Was that Philip?" Another dude asked. "Oh my god! Guys! That's Philip!"

"But Lukas dated Rose! He can't be gay!" The first girl argued. "Plus, he always beat and shoved Philip!" 

"Dude, they were kissing." One guy said. "I swear on god, they were kissing. Look back and see how close they are? You can't be that close and not be kissing?"

A girl sighed. "Lukas? Being gay? Ugh! That's so weird. I don't believe it." 

The conversation contuitned. Once the car was far enough away Philip turned and looked at Lukas, rubbing his chest.

"We can go back home." Philip whispered. "People won't believe them."

Lukas smiled. "If they don't believe them that'll kinda suck. The whole point of me going to this party with you is to come out. If they wanna help me out with it they can." 

Philip stared at him wide eyed. "What? Really? Are you sure?"

"I want to come out, I wanna be able to hold your hand in public." Lukas shrugged. "It doesn't upset me. I mean, I'm nervous, but Lukas Waldenbeck is not one to back down from the task at hand."

Philips lips curled into a smile. He walked towards the back of the motorcycle and placed his hands on the back. "Then I think it's time we get going again." 

"Indeed it is." Lukas laughed, grabbing the handle bars and starting off running. 

The sun had set by the time they made it to the party. The house was filled to the brim with people, random neon lights beaming out through the windows one second then disappearing the next. People were also flooding the front yard, dancing around to the thudding beat echoing from inside. 

It felt odd being there but Philip didn't care. What he cared about was Lukas and how he was doing. Lukas didn't seem nervous, so if he was he was doing a hell of a job at hiding it.

Lukas took Philips hand and held it tight. They made their way through the crowded lawn, pushing past all of the dancing bodies. On his way inside of the house Lukas grabbed a bottle of vodka from someone and slipped the opening between his lips, ignoring their loud protests. He took a few drinks, tugging Philip into the house and into the living room.

Lukas was still clutching the bottle when he stepped up onto a table and pulled Philip up with him. 

"What are you doing?" Philip hissed.

"Needed to loosen up." Lukas replied. "I felt like I was suffocating."

Philip nodded. "Makes sense."

Lukas took one last drink before screaming. "Everybody! I got some news for you!" 

The people around them fell silent, all staring up at Lukas.

"I'm gay!" Lukas pulled Philip into his chest and kissed him. "And I'm in love with Philip Shea!"


End file.
